


Unauthorized Correspondence

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Noctis/Luna - Mention, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: “Would that I could turn a blind eye to this infraction, my dear Lunafreya.  I am a romantic at heart, you know.  But you also know the punishment for unauthorized corespondents, yes?  How am I to allow such a thing, pray tell?"Ardyn intercepts Umbra and the notebook and will only allow the messenger to pass for a price. (It's sex.  The price is sex.)  For FFXV Kink Week day 5 dubcon/noncon





	Unauthorized Correspondence

“There you go, boy,” Luna said gently as she slipped the notebook under Umbras collar. “Carry my love to Noctis.”

Umbra barked enthusiastically in response ans started out the slightly ajar door of Lunas bedroom, nudging it open farther with his snout.

“Well now. What is this?”

Luna looked to the doorway with wide eyes, but quickly trained her face to a bank expression. “Chancellor Izunia,” she greeted as evenly as she could, praying her voice did not betray the shock she felt. He had never visited her hear, always calling her to him when he wanted an audience. “To what do I owe this unexpected visit.”

Ardyn smiled and sauntered through the threshold. “My original intent was to inform you that an insignificant little uprising on the border was abruptly quelled this morning. Minimal casualties, providently. I do so like to keep things tidy. But now I see we have a new matter to discuss.” Ardyn slammed the door behind him in stark contrast to his calm demeanor, causing Umbras ears to perk up. Luna remained steadfast despite her mounting dread. The chancellor reached down toward Umbra, who growled and snarled.

“Calm, Umbra,” Luna warned.

Umbra stopped growling but the snarl remained as Ardyn knelt down and slipped the notebook out from under his collar. He stood fluidly and flipped the book open to a random page.

Luna stoop expressionless watching Ardyn flip through the personal letters between herself and Noctis, fearing the worst but showing no sign of such. Two important things Luna had learned in twelve years imperial occupation were that first, a visit from an officer or high ranking official was never a good thing. Her keen insight as the Oracle told her that this visit in particular was to be particularly unpleasent. Second was that the enemy feeds off of fear, and to show fear was to empower them. So she showed no fear as Ardyn, with a look of intrigue rather than the anger Luna had expected, closed the notebook and laid it on a nearby desk.

“So, you have been using your precious dog as means by which to relay messages with Prince Noctis of Lucis. An enemy of Niffleheim.” He posed this not as a question, but an accusation. He approached the Oracle until he was uncomfortably close.

Luna swallowed hard. “Umbra is no mere dog, Chancellor,” Luna replied. “And those letters are of a personal nature. They contain no intelligence of the respective nations of myself or Noctis, I assure you.”

“Yes, Yes, I Saw enough of your little live notes to be aware of this.”

“Then there should be no harm in allowing Umbra to pass.”

Ardyn shook his head slowly. “Would that I could turn a blind eye to this infraction, my dear Lunafreya. I am a romantic at heart, you know. But you also know the punishment for unauthorizedcorespondents, yes? How am I to allow such a thing, pray tell? A smile crept up on Ardyns face, to wide to be natural and to happy to be trusted. He lifted a hand to Lunas face and trailed a single finger down her jawline. “What have I to gain? Hm?”

Luna could not help the way er jaw tightened at the subtle touch. “What has a captive princess to offer to an official of the nation that imprisons her? She feared she already knew the answer and she could feel her own blood rushing.

Ardyns smile twisted into something malevolent. “Though I am delighted to hear you ask such a question, you ask the wrong one. Put more simply, what has a _woman_ to offer a _man_?” He paused to allow Luna to dwell on the question, which she refused to do. “The answer is this: you will submit yourself to my corporeal desires and in exchange I will allow you to continue contact with Prince Noctis by way of Umbra. Otherwise,” Ardyn extended his bottom lip in a mock put. “I’m afraid I shall have no choice but to confiscate your contraband.”

Luna stood unwavering even as hear heart sank. “My personal belongings are-”

“Property of Niffleheim,” Ardyn interrupted. “As are you. He placed one hand on her hip and cupped her stern face with the other. “So, my dear. Do we have an agreement?”

Lunas stomach twisted in disgust and for the first time she allowed her lips to twist in kind. “Yes,” she reluctantly agree. “But I am _not_ your ‘dear.’”

“ _Dear_ Lunafreya, you are whatever I wish you to be until I am satisfied.”

Ardyns face drew closer, and she braced herself for a kiss that did not come. Instead, his lips met her neck, brushing lightly over her pulse point. He trailed lewd kisses down her neck to her shoulder and his hand slipped behind her to grip her ass. Luna stiffened,

“I’m loath to admit that my fingers are not as nimble as they once were, my dear. Would you be so accommodating as to unzip your dress?”

Luna stepped back to allow herself room as well as distance herself from Ardyn, if only slightly and temporarily. She reached behind herself and first unfastened the hook-and-eye clasp before unzipping the back of her white dress down to the small of her back.

It was a mockery of intimacy how gentle Ardyn was when he slipped the selves down her arms, caressing her skin as he did so. He let the garment fall to the floor with a soft flutter, leaving her in only a simple white bra and panties.

“So stunning, Flawlessly breathtaking, my dear. Almost ethereal, as if magic itself caresses you.”

Lunas face reddened with shame at Ardyns poetic praise. She closed her eyes and turned her face away.

Ardyn took n note of this. “truly radiant, Princess. You do come by your grace and beauty honestly, you know.”

At that, Luna felt rage tingling in her skin and her eyes and ears grew hot. “I will submit myself to you, Izunia, but you will speak no such way of my mother!”

“Fair enough. And please, if we are to be intimate, wouldn’t you simply call my Ardyn?”

“I would call you a deplorable swine,” she retorted without thought.

Ardyn surged forward, moving to quickly for Lunas eyes to follow. He gripped her chin painfully, causing Luna to wince.

“I have been amiable with you, have I not? My aim is not to harm you, however, you may quickly change my mind should you continue to insult me. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Luna whispered. She could feel the last of her composure slipping away.

“What was that now?”

“Yes,” she said louder. “Yes, Ardyn.”

“Good.” Ardyn released her and smirked. Just as quickly as he had flown into a fit, he was calm again. “Now come with me to the bed yes?” He extended his hand and Luna begrudgingly took it and allowed herself to be lead across the room.

“Before we make ourselves comfortable, rid me of these excess layers, if you would be so kind.”

Luna silently complied, and with hands she made a conscious effort to steady, pushed off the gaudy coat. Ardyn tossed his own hat and scarf aside while Luna unfastened the clasp of his vest. He rolled his shoulders to allow her to push it down his arms.

“Leave the rest, my dear. I like to leave something to the imagination. Be a good girl and lay down now.”

Luna felt something inexplicable and intangible inside of her break knowing that she was about to be violated in her own bed. With little other choice, she did as instructed.

Ardyn began by caressing Lunas ankles before running his hands up her legs until he reached her inner thighs. “Smooth. Pure. Untouched. How did I come to have such a grand honor, I wonder?”

Luna bit her tongue to stop herself from repeating her earlier mistake by telling Ardyn that he had come to the “grand honor” of defiling her through threats and manipulation. Instead she closed her eyes and willed it to end quickly.

Ardyn, however, was determined to take his time. He slipped his hands under her panties and ran his fingers through her thick curls. “I will, of course, endevor to make this experience as pleasurable for you as possible. I’m no monster, after all.”

Luna almost laughed at the irony of Ardyns claim. Ardyn knew full well that Luna was aware of who, of _what_ he was. Luna knew that he knew, and she knew he had said it to mock her and to remind her of _exactly_ who she was about to sleep with. Luna had always felt pity, even compassion, for the Accursed, but as Ardyns fingers reached out over the top of her underwear and he pulled them down, leaving a tingling trail down her thighs to her calves, that compassion slipped away leaving fury and disgust in its wake.

“Be a dear for me and spread your legs for me, won’t you?”

Ardyn obviously knew just how to phrase his orders so that Luna felt as though she was solely at fault for her position by complying. She had had a choice had she not? She had had a choice albeit an impossible one where no matter her course of action would result in something being taken from her. But in choosing this she would at still have the one thing that brought her hope and comfort, She would still have the notebook. She would still have _Noctis_ for however long it may last until their destinies acted upon them. Perhaps, she mused as she spread her legs for the Accursed, this was part of it all; the destiny she had embraced but never chosen.

She felt the lower half of the bed dip, felt Ardyns presence hovering over her. She dared open her eyes in time to seen him lay front down between her parted legs. She felt his hands on her; her stomach lurched.

Decided to enjoy the view, hm?” Ardyn said looking up at her.

Luna wanted to tell him to get on with it but opted against further antagonizing him.

Ardyn chuckled. “Already I’ve rendered you speechless. With two fingers, he spread her lips apart and hummed in appreciation when he relieved Lunas damp pink womanhood to himself. He brought hes face level with her and _licked_.

Lunas eyes went wide and she gasped when she felt Ardyns hot wet tongue lap at her clit. She quickly closed her eyes again and consciously turned her attention to her breathing, keeping it steady despite her hearts concerted efforts to beat its way out of her chest. She cursed her body; Ardyns tongue continued to play at the sensitive nub, swirling in patterns and causing hot waves to rush through her body. It felt _good._ Were she with someone of her own choosing she would have reached down to comb her fingers through her partners hair, whispered their name, and begged them to bring her to completion with their moth alone. But as it was now, with _Ardyns_ face buried in the most intimate part of her, she balled her fists in the sheets and gritted her teeth.

“The longer you esist, my dear, the longer this will last,” Ardyn said. “Give in.”

When Ardyns lips latched onto her clit and he began to suck, Luna snapped. Her legs trembled and a broken cry and a single tear escaped from her when her first orgasm that was not brought on by her own hand forced itself through her.

Ardyn sat up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Excellent, my dear. You would make a fine bedmate for the lucky man who would take your hand in marriage someday.”

Once again Noctis invaded Lunas thoughts, the one she would chose if she could. Would he want her still, after this? What would she have left to give him?

Ardyn stood and looked down at her while he removed his belt and pulled down his pants just enough to free his fully hard cock. Luna could not bare to look at it and turned her face away. It did not help much; she could still see him casually stroking himself out of the corner of her eye.

“Yell me, Lunafreya. Do you fear me?”

Lunas bloodshot eyes met Ardyns narrowed ones. “No. I will never fear you,” she said without hesitation. It was only half true.

“Good,” He crawled up the bed beside her and sat up against the headboard. “Come here. Sit with your legs across me, my dear.”

It took every last shred of Lunas willpower to sit up, to turn herself toward Ardyn, and so position herself on top of him the way he wanted her, sitting across his lap.

Ardyn guided her hips and adjusted his own. His cock slipped between her thighs. “In this way we will still have the feeling of intimacy while preserving your virginity,” he explained. “Believe me, the Astrals are quite strict about the conduct of their Oracles. I would hate to see them scorn you.”

Ardyns cock slid between Lunas slick thighs with each roll of his hips. One of his arms wrapped around her so that one hand could reach under her bra to fondle her breast while the other disappeared between her legs to massage her clit. Luna had no energy left to control her reactions. Her shame mounted in time with the pleasure that her body felt in spite if her. Her gasps and moans as Ardyn stimulated both her nipple and clit betrayed her. Ardyns thrusts quickened and Luna felt his heave breath on her neck.

“Shall we fall together, my dear?”

Luna nodded. The sooner it was over, the sooner she could be rid of him.

His thrusts between her thighs became erratic and he held her tightly against hi,. Another orgasm took over her and while trembling in its wake she almost missed how Ardyns body went rigid and he spilled his release over her legs.

He held her there for what felt to Luna like hours but was most likely only a minute or so. Her mind screamed for him to release her and leave until, in her, rage, she began to shake.

“Are you cold, my dear?” Ardyn asked, pretending to show genuine concern. If one knew no better, one would think Ardyn was being caring to her. Luna knew better.

It was only then that it occurred to her that she was, in fact, cold. She nodded against Ardyns chest. Ardyn rolled her onto her side, meeting no resistance. He stood and pulled a blanket up over her shoulders.

“There. Let it never be said that I’m not a gentleman to my lovers post coitus.

Luna stared at her own shaking hands and listened to Ardyn get dressed.

“I hate to be the one to ‘love them and leave them’ as they say, but I have official business to attend to in Insomnia.”

Luna froze. Her shaking stopped and her head felt like it was spinning. “What business have you in Lucis?”

“A courier should arrive shortly with the details shortly, but let’s just say for now that I plan to arrange a reunion of sorts between you and your beloved Noctis.” Ardyn opened the door. “Oh look, another friend come to visit you. I’ll take my leave now. Until me meet again, my dear.

“I am not your dear,” Luna said under her breath once the door was closed and Ardyn was finally gone.

Noctis. Luna sighed. To see Noctis again would be Lunas dreams brought to reality. But it would also be their fates closing in on them.

The other friend Ardyn had mentioned was Pryna. The white dog jumped into the bed, curled up in front of Luna, and tucked her snout under Lunas chin. Umbra, who had been there the whole time through the horrible ordeal, joined them in the bed. He laid behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. Luna felt safe hugged in the warmth of her messengers and only companions. She did not cry, though she felt hot tears prickling in her eyes.

“Everything we have waited for is almost at hand,” she whispered to the dogs she knew understood her every word. It was harder than ever to believe it now, but Luna knew that her suffering and sacrifices would be worth it in the end. She prayed for a dream from the Astrals as Umbra and Prynas soft breathing lulled her to sleep.

 


End file.
